


雪中笺

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 第一人称的源我 藏我





	雪中笺

雪中笺  
源我+藏我  
麻雀源和少主藏  
原创女主第一人称视角，女主是花魁，源氏是她的熟客（已经搞过了答应我不要抠礼节好吗）撩妹狂魔源氏

 

吾名雪雾，乃花村羽屋之花魁。  
自七岁卖身入羽屋，什么样的男子我未见过？无论是教习三味线的师傅，还是一掷千金的豪爽嫖客，都是过眼云烟。  
只有一个人，我稍有留意。

“雪雾姐姐，岛田的二少爷有请。”一个新造过来跟我说，恭恭敬敬地。  
“我知道了，”我合着眼，让人帮忙梳立兵库的发型也是很累的，“你现在可是新造了，没几年就要接客，大方点。”  
女孩点点头，退了出去。  
“姐姐，不是我说，这二少爷的性子可真是奇怪。”帮我梳头的侍女说，“砸了这么多银两，却也不想着把你买下来。”  
“勿要乱说，”我在镜子里瞪了她一眼，“我虽为花魁，不过是花街柳巷的贱民，难道还想着嫁入岛田家？先不说二少爷，恐怕他哥哥就第一个反对了。”  
“姐姐说得对，那个死板守旧的人，也未曾见他来过我们这儿呢。”  
“好大胆子，竟敢这样说？”我拿起花簪，作势要往她身上扔。  
“饶了我吧，姐姐。”少女笑道，“别耽误了时间。”

红叶渐染的秋季，旁人觉得舒爽，着了这身厚重的华服也会觉得闷热难耐。迈着金鱼般的八文字步，我缓缓走向茶屋。  
岛田家的二少爷已经在那儿喝茶吃点心了，英俊的眉眼，每一个少女都会为他倾心。  
行了礼，他便向往常一样点了几首三味线的歌曲，倚在矮桌边听。  
长歌三味线在辗转的指尖和拨子之间发出凄婉的声响，面对着庭院里漂落的红叶十分应景。  
岛田源氏一如既往地戴着护额，忍者的打扮，爱刀竜一文字解下来放到身旁。羊羹吃了几块便停了口，忽地抓住我的手，吓得我差点拿不紧拨子。“给我倒酒来。”他说。  
于是我把演奏到一半的三味线交给仆从，命人赶紧热酒去，顺势就被源氏拉到怀中抱着。  
“二少爷，怎么今天没性子听曲了？吓人家一跳呢。”我伏在他怀里，隔着衣物也能感受到青年的体温。  
他没说话，捏起我的下巴吻了过来，灵活的舌头撬开我的唇，在口腔中搅弄。源氏一向喜欢把握节奏，我便放软了身子任由他搂着，唇舌交缠也不时回应。  
刷拉一声，拉门打开了，门外端坐着送酒水的小僮。大概是没有见过这番场景，吓得呆在那里。  
我也顾不得擦拭嘴角溢出的唾液，斥责了一句，他才唯唯诺诺把酒端进来。  
我正准备斟酒时，源氏笑着说，“就拿你那小嘴当酒杯吧。”说着把酒壶往我嘴边一按，灌下去好几口。  
被人猛地灌几口梅酒，饶是久经历练也是不行的。源氏舔舐着流出来的酒液，咬着我的嘴唇接过了那口酒。这自然是少不了一番唇舌推搡，期间酒液又漏掉多少就不得而知了。  
源氏趁我专心应付上头的攻击，一只手挑开和服的下摆摸进来在雪白的腿间游走。我夹紧双腿想要制止他，但他是不可拒绝的，这下微妙的磨蹭反而更像邀请，我只好哄他，“好歹到床上再做这些事吧？”  
“你什么时候也怕让人瞧见了？”他一把抱起我，向内室走去。  
我双手搂住他的脖颈，也不知道是不是刚才的酒让我红了脸，只会直勾勾地盯着那双黑眸，看得入迷。

源氏把我压倒在床褥上，粗暴地从嘴唇吻到脖颈，艳丽的口红涂抹到他的皮肤上，像饥渴的野兽渴望血液。  
衣带渐宽，青春的胴体遮掩在锦帛之下，同样炽热，同样躁动。我将手环在他脖子上，胸膛贴着他的，小腿蹭到腰上，色情的喘息和呻吟吐露在他耳边。“源氏大人，怎么这么久不来了？人家都要犯相思病了。”  
他轻笑一声，双手拨开色打褂，直接抚上雪白的肌肤。“我不在，你不是还有其他人么？”  
“那些老头子我怎么会喜欢？雪雾只喜欢源氏大人。”  
“雪雾……”源氏呢喃着我的名字，把脸埋进我胸前舔吻。  
“嗯……源氏大人……”胸部被揉捏蹂躏着，酥麻的感觉窜上头脑，下身也不禁夹紧了，蹭到他火热的硬起的物件。  
青年将我翻过身去，亲吻着背后的青丝，将我一条腿抬起来，欲望在大腿内侧磨蹭着，滑过分泌出大量爱液的穴口就是不肯进入。  
我艰难地扭过头寻他的唇，交战几回合后祈求道：“源氏大人，快点进来……”  
闻言，源氏带着恶作剧的意味停下了动作，狡猾地问：“你说什么？求人可要清清楚楚说出来。”  
我咬了咬唇，腰肢向后更加贴近他，“想要源氏大人抱我……”  
“都听我的？”他手拉着我的腿，将它们分得更开，身体暴露在秋天的空气中也不忍打了个颤，“想要得发抖了吗？”  
“今晚……今晚我是源氏大人的东西……请随心所欲地对待我……”  
源氏墨色的眼眸里映出摇曳的烛火，危险而迷人，令人欲火焚身。  
他的突然进入让我很紧张，下身收紧似乎让他也很舒爽，长长地叹了口气。  
淫靡的水声和断断续续的呻吟在房间里回荡，口是心非的临时爱语不断吐露。  
即使为了生存而出卖肉体，我也想偶尔放纵自己沉醉在甘美的交合快感中。  
“啊，好深……源氏、源氏大人！”差点忘记加上敬称，与其他年长者不同，这具年轻的肉体总是让我产生错觉，“还要……更多、更深…嗯啊……”  
青年的回答是更猛烈的动作，手指仿佛要掐进我的皮肉，粗暴的顶撞每次都进到最深，绝顶的快感占满了脑海。  
源氏的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他似乎快要到了。我配合着节奏摇了几下腰，他便咬着我后颈处，将滚烫的液体释放在我体内。  
与此同时，我达到了高潮，两人的体液混合着将交合的地方弄得一塌糊涂。

 

次日清晨，萧瑟的晨风将我吹醒，源氏坐在窗边整理衣物。此时远处山中的浓雾弥漫，庭院中的花草也染上露珠，晨曦照耀在他身上仿佛物语中的光之君。  
“您要走了吗？”  
“嗯，”他站起身来，将竜一文字背在背上，“过些时日，我会再来。”  
他留下一个潇洒的背影，和这个渐冷的秋天很配。

果然，约莫十天后，岛田家的下人送来一封信，说是十二月初要备下一席酒菜。  
十二月，这么冷的天。  
我叹息，今年的雪也不知道会是何番风情？

离约定之日还有一日，花村的小子丫头间流传着一个传言——岛田的少主要回来啦！  
少主，岛田半藏，源氏的兄长。我未曾见过他的容貌，不过与源氏有相同的血脉，想必那墨色的头发和明眸也是一样的。  
身边的新造们叽叽喳喳地讨论着，猜测是不是源氏要把他哥哥带来饮酒作乐。  
“要是他真的来了，我们得好好逗他一番，看他是不是确实那么无趣。”  
“别闹，”我拿起茶杯掩饰笑容，“得罪了岛田家的人，哪天就被砍头啦。”  
玩笑归玩笑，宴会的准备也在紧锣密鼓地进行。  
这夜里下了雪，夕日刚下山就飘起了雪，雪花贴到青瓦上，贴到未凋的树叶上，贴到窗格子上。雪纷纷，也不知道会不会越下越大。  
等了快到半夜，那二位姗姗来迟的客人终于到了。源氏和他的兄长都披着雪裘，各自撑一把唐伞。源氏的唐伞藤色为底，用墨描绘了几只跃动的山雀；半藏的唐伞用了米色的纸，以遒劲的笔法画一条卧龙。  
仆僮上前接过伞和沾了雪的大衣，奉上烧得暖暖的手炉，招呼他们进入屋内。  
“恭候多时了，两位客人。”我低着头行礼，悄悄向上瞥了一眼，岛田少主的神情似乎十分不悦。  
“源氏，你原来是要带我到这种地方来。”岛田半藏以一种平淡的语调说话，明显带着轻蔑。  
“这儿的酒菜不错，哥哥难道不喜欢？”源氏给他倒酒，“我先给哥哥敬一杯。”  
见源氏一口饮下杯中物，半藏也不好推辞，兄弟两个推来辞去几回，半藏已经略显醉意了。  
源氏搂过一个姑娘，随意地与她调情，这惹得半藏蹙紧了眉头。他不好作声，否则未免太不解风情。  
半藏只管闷头喝酒，源氏在一边嬉笑，也不知道是谁给谁办的接风宴。  
一杯接着一杯，碟子上的海老天妇罗也只剩碎屑，半藏的脸铺上一层酡红，像没有抹开的红胭脂，衬得他容颜更为俊美。  
“哎呀，哥哥醉了么？”源氏笑道，“这是我的不好了。”  
半藏瞥了他一眼，嘴唇动了动，欲言又止。  
“雪雾，你扶我哥去休息吧，好生伺候着。”源氏挑了挑眉，我应声扶起半藏。  
岛田少主尴尬地起身，他不喜欢别人，或者说就是我们这样低贱的人去碰他。他勉强着自己一步步走，我搂着他的左臂，他没敢完全将重量卸到我身上，我便和着他的节奏一步一步走。

我为半藏解开他的发带，脱下的衣物放在一旁叠好。  
我瞧着他的发在摇曳的灯火下闪烁着光，心中生出一种奇妙的微妙的悸动，指尖的动作颤抖着抚摸上他疲倦的透明得可以看见血丝的眼睑。  
醉了的少主意外地少言，我悄悄啄了他的唇一下，半眯的凤眼也不知道是不是看着我，他没有回应。  
几经辗转，身上的和服已经松松垮垮的，我装作不在意地露出一边的肩膀。弯下身给他盖上被子时垂下的发丝被他手指捏住，我便掀起那被子躺在他怀里。  
他的吻因为烈酒而火热，咬在脖子上不知轻重。我手指插入他的长发中，闭着眼发出情动的声音，感受隔着几层衣物他剧烈的心跳。  
平日里禁欲的少主，也不过是个年轻的男子，受不住诱惑的，我很明白。  
唇齿交叠，我将舌头深入他的口腔，舔舐着上颚。半藏也毫不示弱，反攻一城，湿吻使双方的唾液都连成银丝。  
小腹上有什么炽热的物件顶着，我含笑摸下去，碰到时半藏还怔了一下。  
“让我为少主……”我抬眼望了望他，“让我来服侍您。”  
半藏大概是不知道我的意图，便由得我掀开被子往下活动。  
我跪在他双脚之间，双手握住半藏半勃的性器撸动。他撑起身体，看着我。我自然发觉了，向他抛了个媚眼，张嘴将前端含入。  
我感觉到口中的性器再次充血，仿佛又胀大了几分，柱身浮起青筋，使我吞咽的过程更加艰辛。或许是尺寸超出常人地过分，顶到深喉时仍有部分露在外面，我只好用手包裹，顺便按摩囊袋。  
吞吐几下，这感受是在难忍，我吐了出来，改用舌头舔弄柱身。我偷瞧了半藏一眼，他脸色绯红，不知道是饮酒过度还是羞于看见这番淫靡的风景。  
我马上把目光收回，专心伺候眼前的物件。这对我来说不是什么新鲜事，从小被当作玩物养大，与从小被当作首领的人固然在这些事情上是观点不同的。  
我听见半藏低沉的喘息，那种混合着满足与忍耐的低喘，性感得要命。  
岛田的少主很快就要交代了，我含入他的性器，咽下的唾液里都有腥味。深喉会让他很舒服，但对于我不怎么好，连续的撞击让我产生了作呕的生理反应。  
半藏按紧我的头，在我口腔中快速抽插几下，射出了白色的体液。我撤退不及，大部分的精液都落在了嘴里，最后的一点沾在嫣红的嘴唇上，想必是十分色情的。以唇舌帮他清理干净，又吞下了那些液体，少主搂我侧躺着休息。他的眼神很复杂，仿佛醉了，又仿佛还保持着清醒。  
方才为他口交他爽快了，我这身子可是还未碰过。被长年训练出来的身体似乎很容易想起那些鱼水之欢的快感，羞耻感被打磨得圆滑。我伸腿勾住他的腰，嘴上娇嗔着，引导他的手抚向被打湿的腿根。  
半藏咬上我的耳垂，他的吐息打在耳根令人酥麻，原始的欲望总是最容易被撩拨的。  
接着他像一匹狼翻身按住猎物，将我拆吃入腹。

今晚的雪景如何，已经无妨。

 

约莫有半个月不见源氏了，也没听见他到别的地方寻快活，想必是天气过于严寒，连茶屋也懒得去了。  
冬天让人只想缩在暖炉旁，抱着三味线却连指尖也懒得一动，只管喝些热茶。  
整个花村都是受岛田家庇护的，他们是我们的后盾，我们是他们的前哨。最近听见了许多外面关于智械的新闻，不太安宁，我想，风俗界毕竟也不会有机械入侵。  
这样乏了许久，竟也到新年了。不似往年那样热闹、张灯结彩，今年不过是老板请的一顿饭，加上姐妹几个私下的局子罢了。  
新年参拜我是一向懒得去的，今年恰逢鹅毛大雪，路上一片白茫茫，故神社也是少有人问津。  
直白点说，是死的人太多了。  
我生活在这一个封闭的环境里，外面的消息几经辗转才来到我这儿，我也知道死了不少人。外面是一片硝烟，怕是很快要蔓延到花村，我这虚拟的销金窟也很快要不存于世。

一旁的新造怂恿着我给源氏写封信，还给我拿来了熏过香的紫色信笺。“姐姐，你给他写信，问问他为何这么久不来看你？”  
我提起笔，悬了良久也不知如何下笔，把那信纸推了回去。“看看这纸，艳俗，好似我只稀罕他一位似的。”我教训她们，她们只是抿着嘴笑，递上淡雅的信纸。  
下笔仍然是艰难的，我只好胡乱写了些诸如天气、身体等的问候，结末也没有要求他来看我。  
差了一个小子去送信，不久便带着口信回来了。“姐姐，岛田家里正在教训二少爷呢，守门的小厮说二少爷回不回信还难说。”他禀报完，接了赏赐就欢天喜地地走了。  
“唉……”我也不知道自己是因为什么叹气，因为源氏不能再来？还是怀念他的年轻的身体？  
次日，源氏回了封短信。信上写他处理家族事务忙得不可开交，短时内是不能抽空的了，还写了几句安慰的话。我心念着他的体贴，也感叹他终于肯接手岛田的责任。

不过事情并不如我所料，坊间传言源氏并非要真正接手家族。与源氏的书信往来日渐疏少，他的来信越来越简短，不时透露着焦躁。  
我想这不过是野马刚套上缰，假以时日源氏一定能和他的兄长一起统治岛田。于是着手写信给岛田半藏，希望他能忘却兄弟间曾有的隔阂，将源氏引回正道。  
特意差了岛田家不认识的小厮去送信，结果这小子哭丧着脸回来。问他如何，他答，那下人是把信呈给少主了，只是少主说这信上有女人的脂粉味，他从不收那种地方寄来的信，便又差我送回来了。  
我看着信封上“岛田 半藏 亲启”的字样，气得说不出话来，抖着手将信扔进了火盆里。  
那群丫头小子嚷嚷着拿火钳把信纸夹出来，最终信也只剩下碳黑的一片。我不愿看见那残骸，佯装要睡了。  
即使明白自己的身份，这种被蔑视的感觉也不好受，亏他那晚的风云颠覆，原来是这般无情的人。  
本来我们就是没什么相欠的。

接下来我也疏于与源氏的来往，听坊间传言称岛田家确实是暗中分成两派，一派支持家主和半藏，一派支持源氏。  
“岛田源氏那小子，怕是要被他哥做掉咯！”枕在我膝上，梳着月代头的中年人说。  
这事情与我无关，但是我心里却不希望任何一方输。

开春后也没什么大的变化，樱花初绽的时候，老板为了一直惨淡的生意，竟办了个宴席。说实话，平时我是不会在这般大庭广众下跳舞的。  
十几年来也不算亏待我了，我怀着这样的心情舞蹈着，闭着眼，那些村野农夫们只当是无限风情，哪里会懂？  
余光掠过席上的各色人等，自然是没有源氏，更不可能有半藏。我无心继续作乐，便声称难耐春寒料峭。  
回去的途中，我心中思绪凌乱。旁人嘲笑我是着了岛田家那两位的迷。  
是啊，有哪个女子不迷他二位？路边摆摊的小妹，黑道大佬的千金，就连格子窗里面的游女也倾心。

 

只是没想到，花村岛田城会有一夜飘满了樱花，以及血腥味。  
樱吹雪，自古以来就是不祥的征兆。  
岛田城内刀光血影，呐喊声与惨叫声不绝于耳。花村无人能入眠，光是听那骇人的声响，也能想像出城内是何炼狱。  
与我比较亲近的新造阿椿挤进我的房间，那可怜兮兮的样子必定是吓怕了。我将她搂进怀里安慰，几近黎明时才沉沉入睡。  
恐怖的阴影连续三日笼罩花村，人心惶惶。  
等那些花瓣落尽，才陆续传出些消息。  
岛田半藏亲手血刃了自己的兄弟，登上了家主之位。源氏殒命，他的一派也被剿灭。  
人人都在议论岛田家主手段狠辣，我却不知道该为谁忧该为谁喜。兄弟相残，剜去的肉块是一般的疼。  
阿椿对我说，是不是当年让那封信送到少主手上比较好？  
我说，好，还是不好，还是由不得人的。


End file.
